


Leather

by gayyyyyyyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, a lil bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/gayyyyyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are branching out in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> lmao

Dean was slumped on his knees, naked. His arms yanked up by the wrists in cuffs. He tugged on the restraints. The leather rubbed at his skin with no remorse. Ah, leather. Cas knew what it did to him.

“Look at me.” Cas commanded.

The green eyes looking up at Cas were so docile. He grew hard in his pants as he held Dean’s chin.

“Really Cas? With the leather?” Dean moved a bound wrist in gesture.

Cas crouched to Dean’s eye level, and tightened the grip on his jaw.

“That’s Sir to you.”Cas whispered, centimeters from a kiss. He stood back up, and watched Dean be fitful.

“You look so pretty all tied up.” Cas loosened his tie, and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

Dean watched intently. Cas pulled out his belt from the loops, and undid his fly. Freeing his hard-on to the air made it twitch. Cas ran his index finger slowly down his own shaft. One finger turned to five as he slowly stroked his dick. 

Dean stared up at Cas through lidded eyes, while his mouth hung open. Cas stopped stroking, but only to run his hands down Dean’s chest paying close attention to his nipples. Dean bucked at the air, so desperate for any kind of friction. He would even take Cas' pant leg and this point.

“What would you have me do?” Cas teased in his gravelly voice. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "Whatever you want with me." Dean replied.

Cas' stroked himself again. "That's right." Cas confirmed breathily. "Whatever I want..." Dean was overwhelmed by the sight of Cas pleasuring himself, and he wished those strong hands were around his own dick.

Cas moves to Dean and Dean's face reads hopefullness.

“Is this what you want?” Cas prods, squeezing Dean's dick at it's base and grasping his ass with his other hand. 

“Yes.” Dean whimpered, surprised by his own voice faultering.

“Sir…please.” Dean pleaded, as the lack of movement in Cas’ hand was torturous.

“Are you begging?” Cas asked, all too pleased.

“Yes.”

“Are you a filthy slut?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to cum, only when I tell you too?”

“Yes!” Dean exasperated.

Dean thrust at Cas, trying again for any relief.

“Naughty.” Cas reprimanded, with a smack to Dean’s ass. Nevertheless, Cas moved his hand. Dean moaned and grunted enthusiastically. Cas was mesmerized by Dean falling into his touch, he stroked himself with Dean. 

Dean leaked precum and Cas’ hand squeezed each time it reached the head of his dick. Cas moaned and Dean cussed. Dean’s wrists burned from pulling on the leather cuffs.

'More..' was all Dean could think besides how much he wanted to touch Cas right now. As if Cas read his mind, (which may be possible) he quickened his strokes. Cas twisted his fist with each pump and every time he reached the head of Dean's dick it sent him into tongues.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was saying but it sounded like a mixture of ‘Cas’ and ‘fuck’. He was lost in the euphoria of being bound, and Cas' crafty hands. Dean felt a familiar tension pool in his stomach and begin slithering down. Then he shouted. 

“Cinnamon!” 

Cas instantly pulled away.

Dean came in hot spurts all over his abdomen. His orgasm was overwhelming and his head was swimming. In his post-orgasm haze, he heard his name being called.

“Dean? Dean what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Dean let out a lazy shush.

“It was my first time dominating, I wanted to be good, But you called out the safe word and-” Cas was hurriedly redressing himself.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice was low and blissed. Cas turned to him haphazardly redressed with his shirt halfway buttoned.

He signaled Cas to come over with a bound hand. Cas scooted over and was surprised to have lips pressed against his. Dean’s ploy to stop Cas’ panic.

“You were fucking hot, Cas." Cas blushed. "I messed up.” Dean continued. Cas’ tilted his head in that cute way he did.

“I safeworded,” Dean continued. “Because I was going to cum before you told me to.” Dean looked down, shamefully. He hadn’t been so eager and quick, since his high school years.

Cas broke into a toothy grin.“Oh, Dean.”

Dean was then tackled by a very emotional Castiel, and attacked with kisses. Eventually Cas pulled away. 

“You will have to make up for this you know.” Cas told Dean with a smirk.

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
